


Boys' Night

by ghoulette13



Series: Boys' Night Universe [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Closeted Character, Finger Sucking, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Praise Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulette13/pseuds/ghoulette13
Summary: It's Boys Night in Mac and Dennis' apartment. They decide to play a game that Mac & Dennis made up called 'Predator.' Charlie watches from the sidelines.----------Dennis excused himself and went into his bedroom. Charlie took the opportunity to confer with Mac.“You know you guys are gonna bang, right?”“Charlie! You ask me that every time!” he sputtered out in a screaming whisper. “Just shut up and let me have this!”“Whatever,” Charlie shrugged. “Just let me know if you need me to get in there and kick his ass.”“I remember the signal, Charlie.”





	Boys' Night

**Author's Note:**

> This series is about healing Charlie, Mac, and Dennis. Back in the day, Mac and Dennis started having sex by creating 'games' and finding safe ways to describe it while battling internalized homophobia/biphobia. Sometimes Charlie was part of it. After the games ended and they each found ways to heal, they come back to each other to create something new. The first story sets the foundation for the rest of them. Endgame is Charlie/Mac/Dennis.
> 
> ((fyi, there is Gay Panic, but I don't end it in a negative way))

Charlie had supplied the crew with plenty of craft beer, courtesy of Frank's bank account. Charlie thought the beer tasted like shit, but Dennis said it was quality.

Mac immediately agreed. “Yeah, you're right, Den. This  _ is _ quality beer. You can really taste the goodness of the hops.” Charlie knew Mac was lying. He watched him gag a little after every sip. “It's really uh”--he snaps his fingers in the air--”dynamic!”

Dennis raised his eyes in surprise. “Nice word! Way to go, bud!” He reached across the couch and patted Mac on the shoulder. “I'm impressed, man.” Mac grinned and sat upright, looking to Dennis for more. But the words fell short. Dennis was antsy, beads of sweat tickling his neck. He was out in the trenches _every_ _goddamn day_ trying to “win” at life and meet its ever-growing list of demands. _And now Mac has demands, too?_

_ But it’s Mac _ , he countered. His blood-brother. His partner-in-crime. And Mac had suffered through enough of Dennis’ bad moods recently. He deserved this.

Charlie watched Dennis squeeze Mac's bicep with his fingers. Mac beamed. He flexed his arm and Dennis wrapped his whole hand around it. Mac went from posing on the couch to standing up and taking his shirt off. He arched his shoulders and held his arms out straight, hands in a fist, rippling out every muscle in his upper body. Dennis reached forward and grabbed his hip, remarking on its density. Mac’s face was red. Charlie snickered.

Dennis pretended to listen to Mac explain his new work-out regimen as he focused on Charlie. Charlie was nodding intently at Mac's display with half-lidded eyes.  _ What’s better than a night in with my best friend?  _ he thought. _ Spending it with  _ **_both_ ** _ best friends. _

“Hey, Charlie.”

He didn't jump, as Dennis feared. He slowly turned his head, a coy smile on his face.

“How you doin', man?” Dennis asked. He hadn't seen gloss on Charlie's nose in a while. “No huffing, lately?”

“Nah, man. I'm doing good.”

Dennis' bottom lip was tucked into his mouth, his teeth holding it in place. “I was thinking we could—” He flicked his fingers back and forth between Mac and himself. “--play.” He raised his eyebrows in question.

Charlie knew what he meant. Dennis had been sweet-talking Mac all night and Mac had been milking him for it. And sometimes, they would let Charlie stick around for the celebration of their efforts. The low buzz of late night TV filled the room with a blanket of white noise. It allowed him to think, to check off some unwritten list in his mind. His head had been quieter, more present. The other day, he had even read the menu at the hamburger store (with a little help from Mac, of course). Heat coiled in his belly as he watched the other men interact. He couldn't find the words, but the heavy weight in his gut felt light

“Okay, sure,” he nodded and maintained eye contact with Dennis. Dennis grinned.

“What's up, guys?” Mac asked, suddenly realizing that he missed Charlie and Dennis' exchange. From the look on Dennis' face, Charlie must have said something really good.

“Well, Mac,” He tapped his nose. “Charlie's been doin' better.”

“Oh yeah? No, uh—you're not huffing spray paint or anything?”

Charlie spoke softly as he watched Dennis' hand idly roam the other man's body. “Nah, man. Just alcohol for, like, a couple weeks now.”

“Dude, that's awesome!” He leaned down towards Charlie with his palm raised and Charlie high-fived him.

“It  _ is _ awesome,” Dennis muttered. His hand slid from one of Mac's hips to the other. “You guys have both been doing a great job, lately.” He dug his nails into Mac's skin, hard enough to indent a row of crescents.

“Really?” Mac's attention pivoted back to Dennis, face growing flush.

“Uh-huh,” he answered. Dennis hummed in thought. “I was thinking that maybe you and I could play a game, you know,” Dennis said nonchalantly. “For Charlie.”

Mac froze. Every night together in their apartment, he waits for this chance. Had waited for weeks for Dennis to make this offer again-- _ to feel Dennis’ cock in my mouth _ \--He had kept his house clean and his body cleaner-- _ calling me a good boy _ .

“Which game you wanna play?” he asked, hesitantly. His eyes bounced back and forth between the two other men before stopping on Dennis’ face. He prayed his expression made his wants obvious.

Dennis glanced at Mac’s crotch, which was now at eye level since he was still sitting on the couch. Mac was vibrating beneath his skin, begging with tight lips.

A light sparked in Dennis' mind. He and Mac had something new to share with Charlie. Something that they had made together one Tuesday night after watching their favorite movie. Something that, unfortunately, took several trials and errors before reaching perfection.

“Let's play  _ Predator _ .”

Mac's eyes went wide. His dick half-hard in excitement. After a brief hesitation, he pulled Dennis by the shoulders, yanked him off the couch, and slammed him into the floor.

“Whoa, whoa!” Charlie stood and shouted. “What the  _ hell _ ?” This was not how their other games started.

Dennis growled. He threw his elbow back into Mac's stomach, causing the other man to lose grip and fall away.

“It's okay, Charlie,” Mac coughed out, wind barely back in his lungs. “This is part of it.” He sat back on his heels to catch his breath. Dennis took the opportunity to tackle him to the floorboards, causing Mac to cry out. Charlie felt uneasy as he watched them struggle. But Mac had said it was okay, so he sat back down.

Charlie watched as the two men grappled each other's waistbands, coiling their limbs together. The longer they tangled and grunted, the clearer it became that they were trying to remove each other's pants. When their boxers made it to their knees, Dennis gripped Mac’s cock. Mac tried to take a swing at Dennis' face, but missed and lost his balance. Dennis shoved his body into Mac's chest and pressed him into the ground, hand still holding his length.

“Say it!” Dennis yelled, face red and veins bulging. He licked Mac’s cheek. “Say I won, asshole!” 

Mac squirmed and Charlie leaned forward, afraid for his friend's safety.

“Get back, Charlie! Or I will not give you the quarter that I am giving Mac!”

Charlie stopped, utterly confused. He looked at Mac, who was mouthing “it's okay” to him, even though his face was bright pink.

“You win!” Mac gasped out.

“Say it!”

“I yield to you, Sir Predator!”

Dennis let go of Mac and cheered. “Aha! You are now my prey!” He laughed. Mac rolled to his side, grunting.

“Shit, dude, be more careful next time. You almost ripped it off!”

“Sorry, man.” Dennis cringed. “I’m sorry.” He turned to Charlie. “Pretty good moves, though, huh?”

Charlie nodded, “Yeah, sure. I guess.”

“I've been trying out some new stuff here and there,” Dennis said. He wiggled the rest of the way out of his pants and took his shirt off. Mac took of his remaining clothes, as well.

“So uh... what just happened?” Charlie asked.

“We're seeing who gets to be predator and who gets to be prey,” Mac answered as if the premise was so obvious. 

“What does any of  _ that”-- _ he waved his hand in their direction--”have to do with Predator? Isn't he like a space monster or something?”

“Dude! It's deeper than that,” Mac retorted. “You've watched Predator with us a hundred times. There's layers, man.”

“Okay, but I don't remember them jerking each other off.”

“We were not jerking each other off!” Mac shouted.

“He had his hand on your dick!” Charlie shouted back.

“We were expressing our strength to each other!” It was Dennis' words coming out of Mac's mouth. “It's a battle of dominance and power!” 

“Yeah, and the winner gets to be the predator,” Dennis said with a smirk. He winked at Charlie and Charlie winced.

“Call it whatever you want, man. But that does not look fun.”

Mac kicked Charlie in the knee. “Yeah, because you know if you tried it, you'd lose every time.”

“ _ You _ just lost, dude!” said Charlie.

“I-I-Irrelevant!” he spat. He didn't know how to explain it and didn't want to. It only took a few playthroughs for Mac to realize how good it felt to lose to Dennis. The whole point was to lose.

Dennis excused himself and went into his bedroom. Charlie took the opportunity to confer with Mac.

“You know you guys are gonna bang, right?”

“Charlie! You ask me that every time!” he sputtered out in a screaming whisper. “Just shut up and let me have this!”

“Whatever,” Charlie shrugged. “Just let me know if you need me to get in there and kick his ass.”

“I remember the signal, Charlie.”

Dennis laughed to himself after hearing the entire exchange. That eventful Tuesday night had been such a challenge for them. Constructing the language used to define the game was as delicate as constructing the game itself. Dennis was relieved to hear Charlie expose them. From what Dennis could tell, Mac wanted this as much as he did. A third party verification just made it more concrete. He returned to the living room with a small bottle of lubricant and a condom.

“What's in that bottle? Is that glue?” Charlie whined. “Dude, I told you I stopped doing glue!”

“Shut up, Charlie! It's not glue!” Charlie relaxed at Dennis' words. “It's lub—uhh” He looked over to a scowling Mac. “It's aaaa.... tool! I have tools. If we need them. For Predator. For the game. It's part of the game. It's  _ all _ part of the game.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever, dudes.” Charlie waved him off. “Just get on with your little sex thing.” 

Dennis cut Mac off before he could object. “Okay! Just to recap  _ the game _ , I won the initial battle, so I get to be Predator this time. And he is my prey.” He punctuated the sentence by pointing at Mac. He grabbed the blanket from the couch and laid it on the floor. 

Charlie cringed a little. He had been wrapped up in that exact blanket two hours ago and  _ It's their sex blanket? What the hell?  _ He watched Mac kneel down, chest upright, and Dennis stood behind him. Dennis was talking a lot and touching Mac's body. One hand ran smoothly across Mac's shoulders and the other was held up in the air, accentuating his speech. He seemed to be telling Charlie a story, but Charlie was distracted.

Mac frowned. This first part was his least favorite. Dennis always talked too much and got all melodramatic. It had been  _ too _ long since they last played and Mac was  _ too _ anxious for all those words. Words and meanings caused him  _ too _ many problems in life. He would rather just  _ be _ with his best friend, already. Dennis closed his eyes and waved his arms ahead of him, as if conducting an orchestra.

Mac groaned. “Dude, please, don't. Not now.”

Dennis opened his eyes and glared at him.

“When you start doing the music thing, that means it's going to take all night and it's already one in the morning.”

Dennis conceded with his palms up. “Alright, alright.” He gives Mac a wicked grin.  “Somebody's eager.”

Mac rolled his eyes, his hand spinning at the wrist in a circle.

“Come on, dude. This part’s fun, too!” After all their efforts to create the fantasy, and  _ now he just wants to skip it?! _

“Look,” Mac raised his shoulders. “It’s just that Charlie won’t follow it all, anyway.” Mac’s own attention was wavering. “Let’s just start at the next part, okay?” he pleaded.

_ Stupid Mac.  _ Dennis took a deep breath and collected himself.   _ Doesn’t he know that this entire show is all for him? _ But he could get lost in that sweet face and puppy dog eyes.  _ All of this work, all of this parading around? _ But he’s so loyal and forgiving of Dennis’ transgressions. _  All this effort just so he can feel safe enough to fuck?  _ The tension in his chest softened. He stopped.  _ Oh.  _ He tugged the hairs on the back of Mac’s head.  _ Mac _ . He leaned down, roughly joining their lips.  _ Stupid Mac.  _ His other hand snaked down Mac’s neck to his left nipple. He flicked it a few times, and felt the kneeling man shudder against his lips.  _ Stupid, beautiful Mac. _ He slid his hand to his right nipple and pinched it hard. Splaying his fingers, he gripped Mac’s pec and shook its meat.  _ Stupid, beautiful, safe Mac _ . He alternated between playing with his nipples and clutching his pecs while Mac whimpered.

Charlie palmed himself over his pants. Dennis made touching look so easy, each movement like water pouring over Mac's skin.  He could understand making out when it looked like that. They looked desperate for it, too. Like they'd been running for miles and finally taking a beer break. Charlie was parched. He wanted to join in, feel a little desperation for himself. He tried to imagine what it would be like to kiss them, but all he could come up with was the feeling of a gross, slimy tongue plunging into his mouth. He squirmed and shook the image from his mind. It took a few steadied breaths before he could focus again.

He saw that Mac's hands weren't reciprocating. They were tight at his sides. He imitated the gesture, mirroring the tension he saw in Mac’s muscles. Something jumped in his gut and he released. He had felt scared, like he was bracing for something.  _ Is Mac scared?  _ he wondered. Mac may have had his fists at his side, but he was also kissing Dennis pretty vigorously and making noises. Positive noises. 

“Hey Mac,” Charlie called out. “Why are you doing that with your hands? Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Charlie.” Mac stuttered.

Charlie eased back and watched the two men continue. His palm returned to the bulge between his thighs, squeezing his cock through the denim.

“He’s trying to stop himself from being lured into my trap,” Dennis grinned before continuing. “But the prey are always caught, aren’t they?” 

Dennis moved to kneel in front of Mac, pressing his hardness into the other man’s face and body on the way down. He lined up their hips and ground forward, swollen cocks rubbing together. Dennis grabbed Mac’s ass by the handful. He pulled his cheeks apart and slapped them back together while his mouth buried into Mac’s shoulder. “You look so good,” he whispered between kisses. “So firm.” He tongued a trail to Mac's nipple and sucked hard. Mac gasped out a curse. He brought the teat between his teeth and rolled it back and forth. One hand went from working his ass to probing the space between the cheeks.

The walls Mac built were tumbling down at the pleasure of Dennis’ teasing. The rest of the world, his problems, his frustrations--they were drowned out by the man singing praises into his chest. When he felt Dennis’ fingers brush his asshole, he answered “yes” out loud to the unspoken question.  Dennis grabbed the lubricant from the edge of the blanket and poured a sufficient amount on his fingers. 

From his angle, Charlie couldn’t see the specifics of Dennis’ hand maneuvers, but he was compelled by the pattern they created. Mac started it by chewing his lips, staring tensely in Dennis’ eyes, hands still positioned at his side. They whispered and nodded to each other. Charlie couldn’t parse the words. He only heard high pitches and sharp breaths. Next he saw Dennis tonguing Mac’s shoulder and biting into the flesh. Mac’s fists unfurled. Then the process restarted with Mac’s lips in his teeth and Dennis whispering in his ear. More nods. More kisses. One more round of this until Dennis changed the pattern by pinching and flicking Mac’s nipples again. 

“Please, Dennis,” he begged. “Please.”

“Please what?” Dennis asked, skimming his lips up Mac’s neck. “What do you want, baby boy?

“I wanna--I gotta--” Mac couldn’t find the words.

Dennis stilled all but the fingers between Mac’s cheeks. He asked low enough that Charlie couldn’t hear. “Does a good boy wanna get fucked?”

“Yeah,” Mac huffed and nodded steadily as he reached between them. He grabbed a hold of both their cocks and jerked them tight and slow.

“Looks like the predator won his prey.” Dennis grinned.  _ Stupid, beautiful prey. _ “And now, Charlie, I’m going to make him surrender to me completely.”

“In the game,” Mac added. 

“In the game,” Dennis repeated.

Charlie didn’t know what was going on. The language they used and the masks they wore caused a private sense of shame to bubble up inside himself. Any closer look and it would boil over so he looked at Mac instead. At the curve of his lips and the softness of his hair falling forward. Elation shown on his face, plain as day. Dennis had won something, but Mac seemed just as pleased by losing.

Dennis stood up and threaded his fingers through Mac’s hair, smearing it with excess lube.  _ Gross, _ he chuckled to himself. Two fingers from his clean hand pushed their way into Mac’s mouth. “Suck ‘em.” Mac obeyed. He rolled his tongue against them and bobbed his head back and forth. He sucked the digits as deep into his throat as he could before gagging and pulling away.

Dennis watched him fervently, forgetting Charlie’s presence completely. “Yeah, baby?” he said, looking deeply into Mac’s eyes. He slid his fingers back and forth in his mouth. “You gonna make your predator happy?” Mac reached for extra fingers with his teeth and tongue, grasping for whatever he could. “You want me to fill you up, huh?” Mac nodded, trying to get Dennis’ entire fist into his mouth. He choked and gagged and nothing could make Dennis feel more needed than that. He pulled his hand away from Mac’s gasping lips and grabbed his own dick.

Mac leaned forward, gliding the flat of his tongue up and down the length of the other man’s cock. “Yeah, grease up my gun,” Dennis told him. “Get it nice and wet.” Mac continued laving his member, drool collecting on the edges of his mouth. “Just like that.” Trails of spit fell from his chin and down his chest. “More, baby boy.” And Mac dove deeper, engulfing as much of Dennis’ cock as he could.

“Fuck,” the word came out of Charlie with an exhale. His hand had found its way beneath his jeans to his skin.  He had stopped listening to what was being said, but Mac was hard as shit and sucking on Dennis like he was hungry. Charlie jerked off like he was hungry, too.  _ I want that, but not...  _ **_that_ ** _ ,  _ he thought, flipping through the images before him. He tried to zoom in on just Mac’s mouth or just Dennis’ hips, cropping out any empty space. Then, he tried to close his eyes and zoom in on the sounds. He wanted to hear Mac’s breaths and whimpers, maybe even imagine they were a result of his own actions. It became too much work to drown out Dennis without any visuals, so he zoomed back out and watched the whole scene as it was.

Mac gave Dennis full access to his mouth and throat. One of Dennis’ hands stayed on top of Mac’s head and the other braced his shoulder. He was moving his hips back and forth, shallowly fucking Mac’s face. “You look perfect,” Dennis whispered.  He pushed deep with every few strokes. Tears slid down Mac’s cheeks and he reached out with his thumb up before Charlie could protest.

Dennis glanced over and suddenly remembered that they were entertaining a guest. ...But it was just Charlie.  And he wasn’t exactly a curator of the sexual arts. The guy could whack off to bad pencil drawings and be satisfied. He would rather be entertaining Mac instead. His sidekick. His brother-in-arms. His little cocksucker.  

He loved the way Mac sucked his cock--how he’d drench it in spit and swallow it down. He loved feeling the man clench and spasm around his dick. And Mac was always so careful, so tender to his rough-housing. He could do almost anything to Mac on nights like this--the man was putty in his hands.  _ Beautiful putty. _

“Nice work,” he commended and pulled his dripping dick away. Much to his surprise, Mac was jerking himself off. He wasn’t surprised by the action itself, but surprised that he hadn’t noticed or even thought about what Mac had been doing with his hands. “Two things at once, huh?” He smiled. “You’re doing great, man.” He leaned down and kissed Mac chastely on the lips.

“Let’s do it,” Mac said in a hushed voice. 

_ Anything for you, man,  _ Dennis wanted to say but the words fell short again _. _ Mac moved forward to his elbows and knees. Dennis kneeled behind him and, with firm hands, admired the meat of his ass cheeks. He spread them apart, pushed them back together, squeezed them hard enough to bruise. He pressed a finger into Mac’s asshole, testing the stretch job he’d done a few minutes earlier. Then he slid in a second finger, and then a third. Mac moved his hips back, pushing the digits further in. Dennis let him grind on his hand while he searched for Mac’s prostate. He curled and reached and--Mac keened. “There we go,” he said and pulled his hand away. “Just a taste, buddy. Just wait.” He grabbed the condom from the floor and wrapped himself.  _ More lube _ , he thought and proceeded to coat his dick. “Are you good, man?” Dennis asked, gently pressing his member against the entrance of Mac's hole.

“Yeah, Uh-huh,” Mac nodded. “I got this.”

Dennis and Charlie eyed each other. Charlie held his palm out, motioning for Dennis to go slow. They worked together to create a rhythm that ironed out the twists and knots in Mac’s face.  The initial wince he carried melted softly into his cheeks. His jaw went slack and Charlie gave Dennis a thumbs up.

“You’re doing so good,” Dennis said. He and Mac built a new rhythm, one that only they knew. He pushed and pulled the flesh on Mac’s back with his fingers. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered through gritted teeth. He stared at his cock going in and out of Mac. “So fucking perfect.” Dennis could feel sweat leaking from his armpits and between his legs.   _ All for sweet, beautiful Mac.  _ Heat filled every inch of his body.  _ He deserves this.  _

Any scrap of pretense in Mac's grasp withered away. This was all he ever wanted. Fun. Fun in a way that made sense. Fun without all the names and labels. His throat was sore, but he still wanted more weight in his mouth.  _ More, more, more.  _ And there was Charlie--watching, smiling, hand in his own pants. He wanted to kiss him, grab him, suck him down. But he wasn’t going to ask.  _ Not Charlie _ . He didn’t like this stuff.  He leaned forward and grabbed a mouthful of blanket. Biting and drooling as Dennis pounded into him.

Mac and Dennis made sex look so good to Charlie.  There was no more game, no more ruse. And now it was just a show of two beasts. _ Fucking. _ They clung to each other’s bodies, wet skin slapping.  __ He tried to keep up, tried to follow along with the sound of their grunts, but his hands couldn’t match their new song. It was still good to watch, still good to see two people make each other so happy. He wanted to do that one day with someone. Not just sex, but  _ the whole thing _ .

Mac was moaning, his own erection throbbed. Dennis had finally come, and he wasn’t sure if Charlie did or not, but he no longer heard his incessant fapping. The world had gone quiet and clear. Too quiet. Too clear. The fog was lifting and Mac panicked.

Dennis saw the signs. “No, no, no,” he fretted and fell forward onto Mac’s back. He wrapped one arm tightly around Mac’s middle and the other gripped his cock, stroking him sweetly. “Come on, man. It’s okay,” he spoke into Mac’s shoulders.

“I can’t--” he didn’t finish. He just reached his hand out. “Ch-Charlie,” Mac sobbed. 

“You got this, dude,” Charlie crawled towards them on the floor. “I’m your best friend, okay?”

“You promise?” he asked, his eyes on the blanket beneath him.

“I promise. I promise,” he leaned forward and placed his hand on Mac’s. “Let yourself have this.”

“Yeah?” he asked. Dennis’ weight was soft and warm on his back. The hold on his gut began to ease.

“Yeah, man. You deserve it.”

Dennis rested his chin on Mac’s shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. “Come on, Mac,” he encouraged. “You were so good tonight. So perfect.” 

“Perfect,” Charlie repeated. He pet Mac’s hair with his free hand and placed his lips to Mac’s forehead.

“Come for us, man,” Dennis’ breath was hot on Mac’s cheek. “We’re your best friends.”

“Best friends, dude,” Charlie parroted. “It’s just us. It’s just us,” he whispered into Mac’s ear. “You can come for us.”

“You earned it, Mac,” Dennis spoke into Mac’s other ear. “Come for us. Come on.”

A few more seconds of them chanting for him to come, and he shouted into his orgasm. The barrier within Mac breached completely and he melted to the ground. Dennis continued jerking his cock, milking him dry. Mac softened in a peaceful daze. Charlie kissed him on the cheek before sitting back on his heels.

Tears fell from Mac’s eyes. It was all too much, too good and too much. It felt like a bright burning light in his chest exploded, filling in all the missing pieces of his soul. He never wanted to feel anything else but this moment. 

Charlie kissed his head. 

Dennis sighed and laughed. “Good game, bro.” He slowly retreated from Mac and fumbled to a standing position. “You wanna join next time, Charlie?” 

“Nah, this game’s not for me,” he answered. Mac’s eyes shot up. “Hey, don’t worry, man. You guys like it. It’s cool, it’s just not for me.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ...and then they all showered and went to bed.
> 
> Comments keep me going! Even if it's just one word!
> 
> \---hit me up if I'm missing any pertinent tags, please. :)


End file.
